Something About Flannel
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy really likes Evan's choice of sleepwear. M/M SLASH NC-17


Title: Something About Flannel  
Author: **dreamscarred**  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings:sex, flannel pjs  
Characters: Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
Summary:Randy really likes Evan's choice of sleepwear.  
Beta: none all mistakes are mine own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
Disclaimer:I own nothing but I wish I did.

Evan watched his cold breath make fog on the window glass. Snowflakes drifting downward peacefully on the other side. Randy sat quietly in his chair with a soft fuzzy blanket over his lower half and his top part was covered in a black long sleeved sweater.

"I wonder how much longer the power will be out for?" Evan turned to Randy.

"No idea. I'm amazed it has been out this long," Randy stretched out his long limbs. "I mean it was out when we woke up this morning and now its six pm."

"Someone must have hit a power pole," Evan rubbed his hands together before blowing in them. "It is snowing but it's not bad enough that the power should be out."

"Yeah. I knew I should have had that damn fireplace installed," the Viper spoke grumpily.

"Stop saying about that damn fireplace," the smaller man rolled his eyes at his lover. "Go put more clothes on if you're still cold."

"Never thought I would hear the day someone told me to put more clothing on," Randy grabbed his cigarettes and lit one. "Nicotine will keep me warm."

"Whatever," Evan grabbed a book and took his spot on the couch with a blanket.

Hours past, the sunset and they still had no power. They had made sure to collect flashlights earlier in the day just in case and it had been a wise move. Randy shone his light at Evan who was lighting a few of the tall glass candles they had on their dresser.

"We've got mood lighting and our bodies are too numb to perform," Randy commented making a playful pout.

"Do you even own a pair of pajamas I've only ever seen you sleep nude," Evan joked lighting the final one.

"I'm a guy, Sweats and a shirt, like all men," the tattooed man opened his drawer full of clean gym clothes.

"I'm a guy and well," the small high flier took something out his drawer.

"Well what?" Randy asked looking to Evan who was putting back the item he had pulled out.

"I'll just sleep in my underwear," Evan gazed down.

"You'll freeze I know you have sweats what is it," Randy folded his arms over his chest and awaited his answer.

"Fine I own flannel pajamas," Evan admitted ashamed because he did not like looking geeky in front of his lover.

"Damn you're going to be warm to snuggle," Randy smiled. Evan stood stunned. That was not the answer he was expecting from Randy. Since he moved into Randy's home he had never wore anything more to bed than underwear since their equally high libidos left them left together in a sweaty tangled mess most nights.

"Snuggle?" Evan picked up his blue plaid pajamas again.

"Yeah just like a teddy bear or should I say puppy," Randy moved closer to Evan and kissed his cheek. "You were expecting me to laugh? You promised me you would stop assuming I would judge you for the things you like."

"Yes I did. It's just once you've been bullied for so long you just expect it," Evan leaned into Randy's hand that came to cup his face.

"Yeah I get it. Let's get changed and get in bed," Randy slowly pulled away to begin changing his clothes.

They both stripped and redressed into their selected sleep wear quickly. Surprisingly neither looked at the others naked form to appreciate it as the room was just too cold. Evan got in bed first pulling the quilts up while Randy paused at the dresser.

"Should I blow these out now or wait?" Randy pointed at the candles Evan had lit only ten or so minutes prior.

"We have this one on my night stand and flashlights blow them," Evan nestled down under the covers. Randy did just that and made his way to bed cuddling as close to Evan as he could.

"You're not actually going to read a book with only that candle light?" Randy watched Evan pick up the book he had been indulging in all day long.

"I have a battery powered book light," the smaller man tucked the device on to his book and a led light illuminated the book.

"Oh," the older man frowned rolling on his side. "Is this alright?" Randy spooned against Evan pulling the blanket up around them a bit more.

"Yeah I can read with you like that," Evan adjusted his glasses.

"Ok, it's just where its cold, being close makes some body heat," Randy rambled wondering if Evan would take the hint.

"That is true are you going to sleep?" the high flier turned his head.

"I guess," Randy didn't feel like just flat out asking for sex when they both were cold and it did seem like Evan was in the mood for it. The younger man set his book aside and leaned over to kiss Randy goodnight. The older man gratefully took the sweet kiss, kissing back with love and devotion.

Randy closed his eyes and tried to sleep nuzzling his nose into Evan's neck. One arm curled under Evan's body protectively and the other on his hip light toying with the soft material of the small man's sleepwear.

There was a soft puff of air from Evan and the candle on the nightstand was extinguished. He shifted a little pressing his back to Randy's chest as he moved. It had been forty five minutes since their goodnight kiss and the younger man hope his idea would not wake the other man from his slumber.

Evan lifted the covers and pulled them right up and over his and Randy's head cocooning them in warmth. Evan tented the blanket up just enough so that he could continue reading with his book light.

"Puppy? Did your light get brighter?" Randy yawned.

"Is it bothering you? My nose got cold so I pulled the blankets over us more," Evan explained. "My light kind of does light up all of in here."

"No its not," Randy shift his body moving his hand from the hip to the smaller man's thigh noticing that the light made it so he could see it what he was doing.

"I won't be much longer. I only have two chapters left and I'll turn the book light off," Evan thought he felt Randy settling back to sleep mumbling mmm-hmm. Randy however was not asleep anymore and he wasn't feel cold either thanks to Evan's warm body he was coiled around.

The material of Evan's pajamas was so soft and fuzzy Randy just couldn't resist rubbing his fingers over the cloth covering Evan's tight. Gently he turned his head so it lay on Evan shoulder so his cheek would brush the fabric.

Randy knew how cold it was outside of the blankets due to the power outage but the little nest of sheets and blankets they were cuddled up in was perfectly warm. He could take the risk at removing his sweat pants. Very carefully Randy lifted his hips and slid his gym pants off along with his briefs. Once off he adjusted so his lower body was pressed to Evan's he was sure his half hard erection would not go unnoticed.

Randy didn't know how to go about removing his t shirt without alerting Evan to his stripping so he decided for now to leave it on. His legs and other lower areas touching the soft textured cloth was enough for now.

Evan felt Randy rubbing his legs along his and also felt a familiar hardness pressing into his lower back. Looking at his book he had five more pages to go he had two options waiting to finish the book later or finish it now ignoring his lover. Evan selected to read on ignoring Randy.

Randy continued rocking his hips against the fabric while both his hands began groping. His hand that was under Evan stroked his lover's stomach and his other was once again on his thigh moving closer to the front of the pajama bottoms.

"Want something Randy?" Evan purred after he read the final word in his book.

"A pair of these pajamas damn they are soft or what's in them. Because I think though what's under them is softer," the older man slid a finger in between the buttoned area so that he could feel Evan's warm skin beneath.

"I'll have to get you some for Christmas," Evan laughed.

"Just get them in your size then I would be happy to see them," Randy snuggled the small man. "Smart move pulling the blankets up. So cozy and warm in here."

"You know I get you all warm and your more active just like a snake," Evan laughed some more.

"Good thing you're a puppy that likes snakes," Randy popped the buttons of the flannel shirt.

"Love snakes, especially when they bite," Evan set his book so that light would keep their little blanket nest lit up.

"Oh I can bite," the tattooed man licked up Evan's neck and nipped at his ear lobe. "I can do a lot of things," Randy pulled Evan's shirt open more but did not remove it.

"You're only wearing your shirt," Evan reached behind to touch Randy's bare legs.

"Yeah for now," the older man stated while he drew Evan's head back so he could kiss him. They kissed softly but with a fiery passion that showed in the way their tongues touched. Both moving with care so not to move the blankets and expose their skin to the cold air.

Randy pulled back long enough from the kiss to remove his shirt so when he resumed the kiss all he could feel was either the soft flannel or Evan's skin. Randy slipping a hand into Evan's pants, he wrapped his hand around the pulsing shaft squeezing it to make Evan moan out.

Randy tilted the head of Evan's dick to rub against the soft fabric. Then he used his other hand to take his cock and rub his tip against the cloth covering Evan's bottom. "Feels good doesn't it?" Randy purred enjoying the friction.

"Feeling warmer already," Evan went to shrug off his button up pajama top.

"No leave the top on," Randy kissed at the high flyer's neck. "And your glasses," Randy kissed up and bit at the ear piece of Evan's frames.

"You've got the weirdest fetishes," Evan giggled shaking his body so his shaft moved in the tunnel of Randy's hand.

"So, it's not like your complaining," Randy flicked his thumb over the head drawing out a gasp.

"No but I wonder one day if I'm going to get you hot and bothered by doing something as simple as washing dishes," Evan leaned back into Randy.

"I love when you do dishes the way you wiggle you ass. Mmmm you have no idea how hard it is not to bend you over the counter," Randy grinned.

"Guess the next time I want to rile you up I'll do the dishes," Evan giggled grinding his ass to Randy's hips.

"I'll get you when you least expect it," Randy licked up the shell of Evan's ear. "But for now let's take these off," he plucked at the waist band of Evan's bottoms.

Evan lifted up just enough so Randy could drag the flannel pants down his toned legs. Once they were down far enough Evan kicked them off to the foot of the bed. Randy held Evan to him not wanting Evan to roll and face him desiring to stay spooning, so he could try a different sexual position.

Randy took his hand and brought it to his mouth to wet his fingers. "Let me," Evan looked back at Randy his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. Randy gave his fingers to Evan who began to slowly lap at them tickling his tongue up and down each digit.

"Your mouth is so tempting you know," Randy pressed his body closer to Evan's back. "When the power comes back I'm giving into temptation," the Viper whispered as Evan hummed in agreement slicking the fingers with more saliva.

Removing the fingers from the highflier's mouth Randy stole a moist sweet kiss. Curling his wet fingers leaving only the middle extended the older man circled the pink pucker hole. Evan inhaled shallowly when Randy pushed the finger in past the first knuckle.

"I think I just found the warmest place in the house," the tattooed man purred wiggling it around.

"You might be warmer but you won't let me test that tonight," Evan smirked.

"You're right, not tonight. I know what I want and I'm having it," Randy opened Evan to add the next finger. "And it's you I want just like this," he finished his voice low and velvety.

"You can have me," the small man answered breathlessly.

"Wasn't asking permission," Randy growled playfully twisting his fingers making Evan arch back against him. "But since you said I can," Randy withdrew his fingers. "I'll have you now."

Randy swiped the wet head of his shaft up and down Evan's crack teasingly over the tight entrance. Evan shifting back against Randy while spreading his legs giving his lover full access to enter him. Holding his cock the older man pushed in making them both groan at the pain and pleasure of their joining.

"Keep going," Evan panted not minding the slight sting of being stretched out. "Deeper," he moaned his hand reaching back to Randy's hip pulling the older man further inside.

"Not yet," Randy gasped. "I'll go deeper soon trying not to knock the blankets off," Randy pulled at the flannel shirt Evan still wore. Hauling it back a tiny bit he kissed at Evan's shoulder while he slid a hand up Evan's chest to play with a pert nipple.

"I don't like this position I want to see your eyes," Evan tilted his head back gasping loud as the older man twisted the nipple sharply.

"Shhh," Randy soothed his hand sweeping up to wrap around Evan's neck holding the young man's head so they could make eye contact. "You can see them."

Evan smiled and flexed his muscles around Randy's cock making the tattooed man buck his hips in deeper brushing his prostate. Keeping his hand in place Randy began kissing the small man moving his tongue in and out of the mouth with the timing of his hips. It was a slow sensual love making process.

Randy groaned into the kiss as the flannel fabric rubbed against his sensitive nipples. Dropping his hand down Randy slowly touched the smooth pelvic area above Evan's neglected cock. "Randy," Evan pleaded wanting to be stroked by the large hand. The older man brushed his fingers over Evan's thighs to tease the skin more before running a finger along the vein on the underbelly of the shaft.

"Beg more," Randy whispered.

"Please Randy," Evan whimpered.

Randy worked his thumb over the tip smearing pre cum making the small man shivering in his arms before wrapping it fully around. He resisted going faster using precision and depth instead, continuing to hitting that sweet spot steadily building an intense moment of ecstasy for Evan.

Both men drenched in sweat, their body heat warming their cocoon of blankets to a smoldering temperature. It made Evan's shirt stick to Randy, while the older man balls sounded with a soft smacking noise to his ass with each thrust.

"Feels…so good, I'm…going to," Evan moaned as he came. Splashes of cum landing on the sheets, Randy's hand, and on his own abs making them all sticky. Evan's body arched back far enough that his dark hair was tickling Randy's shoulder. The older man swore under his breath as Evan constricted around him urging him silently to releasing inside him.

The Viper began sucking on Evan's neck passionately as his orgasm spread rapidly through his body. He bit down on the smaller man's neck has he came. The feeling of the teeth grating on his skin made Evan shudder with a small second orgasm.

Coming down from their respective highs Randy held Evan tightly, the highflier just breathing heavy enjoying the tingling feeling of post orgasm. Neither dare move to lift the blankets off them letting in the cold air as they were quiet sure the power was still out.

They lay there silently. Randy brushed his finger tips over Evan's abs as he felt the small man fall asleep. Kissing his neck one last time Randy dozed off as well because goodnights or I love yous weren't needed they knew how the other felt and those words would come with dawns light.


End file.
